An Urchin, and A Sea Urchin
by TheDragonEmpress1
Summary: A sea urchin named Spyke has always felt alone since his first memory. But when he meets a strange half inkling half octoling girl, his life changes. He has found his first friend. Watch as they grow up together, their adventures, friendship, and struggles. But, nothing is certain when you have an urchin relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Time for a secret weapon!**

 **Julie: What?**

 **Me: Stay fresh!**

 **Julie: You get stranger and stranger with every story you know.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **(Note: This will take place in time periods, moments, and other things. I am experimenting with this, so bare with me and enjoy the ride!)**

"Spyke the little tike! So pointy, but he won't bite!" Five boy and girl inklings surrounded a small sea urchin boy. His eyes filled with tears, his skin bruised and scratched, and his purple and black hair tattered and flattened. "Leave me alone! What have I ever done to you mate!" He cried out. One inkling with green hair stepped forward to push Spyke down. "You were born." The Inkling took out his splatshot Jr, and blasted Spyke in ink. The other inklings laughed as they left Spyke alone, black ink clinging to his face and shirt. The inkling boy who shot him kicked him in the gut to top it off. He left soon after that. Spyke just curled up and cried. He was left alone in the alleyway.

"I'll teach them! One day I'll have inklings swarming around me, begging me for my things to buy them! One day." Spyke promised as he sat in the corner of the alleyway. It was the only place where he felt at home, even if the bullies always find him. He had successfully cleaned the ink off of his face and clothes. He then pulled out a notebook. He started sketching his own little shop, right here in the alleyway. "Spyke's Swag Wear, perfect!" He said. He continued sketching his dream store as he hummed to himself.

Not too far away, a young girl was running and jumping through the streets. She was in a panic frenzy. Five inklings chased after her. "Give me back my Splattershot Jr!" One of them yelled at her. "And my headband!" A girl inkling yelled. The girl ran even faster, but a boy inkling caught her by her hair. She slipped into her kraken form and jumped away. She escaped, but landed with a thud on the other end. "Ow!" She said briefly before taking off running again. She looked up at the sky and smiled. Inkoplis tower loomed toward her. She ran even faster and spotted a wall. She jumped over it, but her foot caught the edge and she fell onto the ground. "Ah!" She shouted before falling. She closed her eyes and winced from the pain. "Hey, are you alright?" A voice with an accent spoke to her. She opened one of her eyes and saw who was talking to her. It was a small sea urchin boy, around her age. She sighed in relief and sat up. "I'm alright. This isn't the first time this has happened." She told the boy. "What's your name mate?" He asked her.  
Spyke was curious about this new stranger. She wasn't like an inkling, her hair was curled and short, but yet had long locks. Some of her hair looked octarian, and the other inkling. Her eyes showed it too. They had a greenish flare, but were a solid pink. Her hair was strange as well. It was redish pink with green specks all around it, and behind her ears, pieces of seaweed were hidden. "I'm Strawberry." Strawberry introduced herself. "Strawberry? What does that mean?" Spyke asked her. "Oh, it's an old fruit that used to be everywhere. It's kinda pink and red, with like green leaves on the top. My mom told me they were sweet. What's your name!" Strawberry was very perky, Spyke could tell. "My name is Spyke." Spyke said nervously. "Spyke? Cool name." Strawberry said. Spyke blushed from her kindness. "T-Thanks." He stuttered. Strawberry started to walk around him, observing his characteristics. "You're not like the other inklings! You're urchin right?" Strawberry asked Spyke. "Yeah, I get picked on because of it." Strawberry frowned. "I get picked on too. My appearance isn't really likable. I'm half octoling and inkling!" Strawberry told Spyke. Spyke's eyes widened in surprise. "Octoling? How? They all live in OctoValley." Spyke said. "My mom was an octoling and when she came to Inkoplis, she met my dad. It was love at first sight for them." Strawberry explained. She gasped soon afterward which shocked Spyke.

Strawberry turned around and picked up her items. The Splattershot Jr, and the headband. "Hey! You wouldn't know where I could get a better ink tank?" Strawberry asked Spyke. "Maybe at Ammo Knights? If you have enough money you can probably buy that." Spyke told her. Strawberry turned to her and smiled. "Thanks! It was nice meeting you!" Strawberry took out her hand and waited for Spyke to shake it. Spyke hesitantly shook her hand, and she ran off. Spyke watched her run across the plaza to the BooYah Base Stores. He then looked down at his hand and stared at it. He had never been treated with so much kindness. He looked back up at the plaza and smiled. "See ya later, mate." He smiled before returning to his drawings.

* * *

Spyke sat in his alley, earbuds in, music up, and notebook out. It had been three days since he last seen Strawberry, and he tried to draw her in his book. So far her hair was very difficult for him.

"Well lookie here! It's Spyke the tike!" Spyke looked up and saw three boy inklings. There was the green haired one again as well. He took out his earbuds and stood up. "What do you want? Wanna pick a fight?" Spyke asked him. "Got any gold on you?" The green inkling asked him. "I have some shells." Spyke mumbled. "I think he's lying!" One of the other inklings said. "Maybe we shook check to see if he has some gold." "Yeah, that's a good idea. After all, it's for my future Krak-On Roller!" The three inklings closed in on Spyke, who was trapped. He clutched his notebook tightly to his chest and glared at them. One inkling snatched his notebook away, and instantly Spyke tried to get it back. "That's mine! It's just paper and drawings!" He barked at them. The other inklings pulled his hair and started to push him around. "Leave the urchin alone!" From behind them, Strawberry raised the Splattershot Jr she stole, but it had been modified to be connected with the ink tank for more powerful shots. The inklings turned to her and the green one recognized her. "It's that octoling that stole my gun!" Before the inkling could do anything, a wave of black ink rained down upon them. They were blinded and were trying to shield themselves from the ink. Spyke took advantage of this and pushed them forward while he stole his notebook back. Strawberry shot an onslaught of ink at them as they crawled away from the alley.

Strawberry smiled at her victory. She put away her gun and turned toward Spyke. "Anything broken?" She asked Spyke. "Nothing. Why did you save me?" Spyke asked her. "Well, I owed you one! You showed me to the Ammo Knights and I saved you. We're even now!" Strawberry explained. Spyke smiled at her. "Thanks mate." "Your welcome!" Strawberry said. She then noticed the notebook. "What do you draw in there?" Strawberry pointed to the book. Spyke smiled and opened it to a page. "I draw and write down things. I plan on having a store of my own, right here in the alley. With shirts, shoes, and all of the freshest items you can find! I'm gonna call it Spyke's Swag Wear!" Spyke told her as he flipped through the pages. "Hey! You should sell weapons too! Like Ammo Knights!" Strawberry blurted out. "Weapons? Ain't that a bit fancy and too much? I don't know anything about weapons." Spyke said. "Well I do! My mom is an expert with weapons and she's teaching me how to make my own! Like this thing!" She showed Spyke the Splattershot Jr and Spyke was amazed. It looked completely different from the days before. "I hooked up the tank to the blaster and made it into a faster rapid fire! More pressure, more strength in aim!" "That's amazing!" Spyke exclaimed. "What else can you make!" Both Spyke and Strawberry sat down, each grabbed a pencil from the ground and started writing. "I can take apart a roller handle and hooked it up to a charger weapon to aim better, and I can use the roller part with other things to make a weapon that spins ink all over the place!" Strawberry said. "Maybe we can create a line of shirts and shoes to match those weapons!" Spyke suggested. "S & S Ultra Gear!" Strawberry said happily. They exchanged inspired looks with each other, and Strawberry smiled. Spyke blushed sightly and smiled back, his sharp teeth showing.

That day, a new friendship was born.

* * *

 **Me: I'm going to make a nice story, short chapters I guess, limit the characters, and see how this turns out.**

 **Julie: Ink?**

 **Me: They're squids! What do you expect? Actual paint! Ha!**

 _ **PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Let's just slide into this!**

 **Julie: Oh boy.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Spyke stared into the window of the shop, drool dripping down his mouth and his stomach craving for the sight. Piles of food were just waiting to be eaten. Cakes, cookies, and other foods were just waiting on tables and counters and shelves. The food market was Spyke's favorite place in the world to eat, because it's the only place that has food this delicious. His stomach growled loudly. He pressed his hand against his stomach and shushed it. "Strawberry will bring some food. Just wait." Spyke wiped the drool from his face afterward and walked away. He walked down the street quietly. His shaggy shirt hiding his arms, and his height making him invisible, he was left alone. The bullies haven't come back to mess with him again since Strawberry started to stick near him. It had only been a month, but Spyke considered this month the best month ever in his life. He has a new friend now, and she doesn't pick on him or take pity on him. Since he practically lived in his alley, Strawberry brought food for him when she came by. She bought it from the same store, and now he was addicted to them.

Waiting for Spyke at the alleyway was Strawberry. Bag of food in her left hand, and her blaster in the other. Spyke ran up to her and smiled. She smiled at him and raised the bag of food. "They had a new flavor of Cake Pops! It's butterscotch and White Chocolate! It's called Stardust!" Strawberry said to Spyke before taking out a bright yellow and white cake pop. Spyke's smile grew bigger. "Awesome!" Spyke grabbed it from Strawberry and took a huge bite out of it. Strawberry laughed at the sight of Spyke's cake crumb face. He laughed with her. " _Wot, thar tho yummth!"_ Spyke said with his mouth full. "Don't eat it all in one bite silly!" Strawberry told him before taking a bite out of her own cake pop from the bag. They both walked into the alley and continued eating the food. Spyke ate five more cake pops before Strawberry stopped him. "Just one more!" Spyke pleaded. "No! My mom said that if you eat too much of something that tastes good, it's gonna get you sick and get you a stomach ache!" Strawberry advised him. "What does your dad say about it?" Spyke asked. "He says "As long as you stop yourself, eat whatever you please!" Then my mom flicked his forehead." Strawberry micked the forehead flicking to Spyke. "What's it like, having a mom octoling and a dad inkling?" Spyke asked her. "It's like having two people to watch over you. They care about me, feed me, give me gold to buy things and they let me make weapons for fun. They aren't really that mean with rules, they just tell me not to steal from stores or houses." Strawberry explained. "What about your mom being an octoling?" He asked. "Some inklings don't really like my mom, and my mom doesn't like some inklings. So she mostly stays home while my dad goes to work and does errands. In her free time she tells me stories." Strawberry bit into a cake pop. Spyke snuck another cake pop and began to eat it as well. "What kind of stories?" He asked her. "Like how she met my dad." Strawberry told him before snatching his cake pop away. Spyke stuck his tongue out before speaking again. "Can I hear one of the stories?" Strawberry finished her cake pop and nodded her head. "Well, she always starts with "Back when my hair still had long seaweed!"

* * *

My mom lived in Octo Valley. Since she was a strong fighter and was great with a gun, she was very important to the octarians. She had seaweed growing in her hair to prove it too. She was happy with what she did. Making cool things just from small parts. But one day, she felt bored. She then traveled to Inkoplis with a hat on and met my dad.

 _"That's it?"_

 _"No! Spyke listen till the end!"_

My dad accidently pulled her hat off and saw that she was an octoling. He had never seen one, but he thought she was pretty. My mom wanted to kick him for doing that, but he made her a promise. If he could beat her in an ink battle, she would go on a date with him. If my mom won, she could beat him up and forget about them meeting.

 _"Tho who won?"_

 _"What did I tell you about the cake!"_

My mom of course won. She beat my dad by a mile and a half! But, she said that since he tried his very best, she would go on one small date with him. After eight more ink battles, two trips, about fifty dates, and one year, they got married under Octarian law and Inkling Law, and here I am after seven years!

* * *

"Could you beat your mom in an ink battle?" Spyke asked her. "I would if I could. But my mom won't let me use regular ink from the ink battles." "But you battle her still?" Spyke asked again. "With black ink! It's like a starter ink for inklings who want to ink battle when their kids. I could never win agaisnt my mom, she's too awesome to beat!" "I bet I can beat you." Spyke said boldly. Strawberry burst out laughing. "You don't believe me! I can!" Spyke argued. Strawberry continued laughing. "Spyke, have you ever touched a blaster?" Spyke shooked his head. "Well, then this battle will be an easy win!" Strawberry stood up and grabbed the bag of cake pops. "Hey!" Spyke stood up and stared at the bag. "You said you can beat me in an ink battle. Come to my house for a blaster to prove it! Or no cake pops!" Strawberry told him. "Wait! You actually want me to go to your house? Will your parents let me in?" Spyke asked nervously, but he was reassured when he saw Strawberry smiling. "It's alright. I only will get in trouble. You get off free! Now come on!" Strawberry grabbed Spyke's hand and dragged him out of the alley and onto the streets.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" From the kitchen of the small, but nice house, a octoling ran out into the hallway. She stared at the door way to see her daughter, Strawberry, with an sea urchin behind her looking quite nervous. "Strawberry!" The octoling ran to her and embraced her. "I was afraid you were going to be late for dinner!" "Oh dinner! I almost forgot!" Strawberry realized. "Mom, this is my friend Spyke. He said that he could be me in an ink battle. So can I use one of the blasters here to see if he's right?" Strawberry asked her mother. Strawberry's mother stared at Spyke who blushed. He had never been over to anyone's house, let alone meet the mother of the house. "So you're this infamous Spyke I've been hearing about this past month. Strawberry talks about you alot." "Mom." "What, I'm just talking to our guest!" "Is that Strawberry I hear?" From another room, an inkling with dark green hair came into view. "Who's this?" He asked. "Dad this is Spyke. Can we test one of the blasters in an ink battle!?" Strawberry begged her father. "Sure, but after that it should be time for dinner. So make it quick." Strawberry's father gave her a wink and Strawberry nodded her head. "Come on Spyke! The blasters and things are this way!" Strawberry ran down the hallway, leaving Spyke alone with her parents. "Well, aren't you going to go with her?" Her mother said to him. Spyke nodded his head and walked down the hallway. "When did our daughter befriend an urchin?" Her father asked. "Miso. She's been going on and on about her friend. She said he was an urchin. You still don't listen." Her mother told him. "And you're still my wife Kellianna." "Touche my dear." Kellianna told Miso.

* * *

"Let's see, do you want a splattershot Jr? Or a normal one? Or something else?" Strawberry asked Spyke. "Splattershot Jr. Where is the battle going to be at?" Spyke asked her as Strawberry searched the room. She pushed aside chargers, rapid firers, and ever an inksooka in order to find the splattershot Jr. "This one is a bit old. And we're going to the backyard." "Why the backyard?" Spyke questioned before picking up his blaster. "You'll see why." Strawberry said before charging up her blaster.

Spyke saw why. Her backyard was a mini battle zone. Obstacles, crates, tarps, and even platforms were placed everywhere. "Did your mom make this!" Spyke said. "Yep!" "Wow mate, I can't even build a shack!" Spyke complimented the arena. "Here are the rules! If you get hit, you'll be slowed down. If you can't move anymore, you lose! Ready! Set! Go!" Strawberry ran off while Spyke panicked and dropped his blaster on the ground. He picked it back up, and saw that Strawberry had found an hiding place. He could hear her laughter. "What did I get myself into?" Spyke knew he had no chance in winning. _'It's for the cake pops!'_ He tried to reassure his victory, but it was in vain.

"It looks like you enjoyed yourself Strawberry! Was it another win?" Miso asked Strawberry as she stepped back inside her house. "I proved him wrong!" She said victoriously. Strawberry walked off merily, but Miso stared out into the backyard. He walked out into his yard and went to the center of the makeshift battlefield where a pool of black ink covered the ground. Miso crouched down and stared into the pool of ink. "You alright kiddo?" Miso asked. Spyke sat up in the middle of the ink, his urchin hair stuck to his head. "Is it bad if I swallowed some ink by accident?" He asked Miso. "Well it can't splat you, so you'll be fine. Here." Miso held out his hand for Spyke and pulled him out of the ink. "You should've known not to go up against my daughter. I can't even beat her mother in a battle!" Miso told Spyke. "The prize for the winner was a bag of cake pops." Spyke explained. "Ah." Miso understood. "Care to stay for some dinner?" Miso offered and Spyke looked up at him. "Why?" Spyke asked. "You tried your best to win, right? Even a loser deserves a prize for trying at least." Miso congratulated Spyke. Spyke smiled. "Thank you sir. Ya wouldn't mind if I take a shower for the ink, would cha?" Spyked joked. "Sure! Just doesn't use too much hair wash!" Miso chuckled. "Hey!" Spyke caught on to his little joke.

* * *

 **Me: Well I made this chapter a little bit cute. I'm actually very surprised it took me this long to write it. Busy week with school and junk.**

 **Julie: Is it Kelly or Kelanna?**

 **Me: Kelli plus Anna. KELLIANNA! Isn't it such a nice name!**

 **Julie: I guess . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Alright! I want to get these out either weekly or quicker than that!**

 **Julie: Eighty Bucks she gets side tracked.**

 **Me: I'll try my best! Try writing a fanfic, a fictionpress story, draw for deviantart and tumblr without having some things posted late! I'll try my best guys!**

 **Julie: You can at least count her determination.**

* * *

Spyke was drawing in his notebook when Strawberry came into the alley. "Hey Spyke." She spoke sadly. "Hey Strawberry, is something wrong?" Spyke asked her. He was curious why, he had been over to her house often since their ink battle, and her family seemed happy. "I can't have my blasters on me when I go outside. Not until I'm old enough to be in the regular ink battles." Strawberry admitted. "Huh? Why? Every other inkling can." Strawberry only sighed and sat beside Spyke. "Some big mean inklings came by our house two days ago, they gave my mom and dad a piece of paper saying that if I want to carry my blaster outside and on the streets, I need to be 13 years old. That's a long time from now! No more ink battles, and I can't protect you from the bullies." Strawberry told him. "Is it because you're half octoling?" Spyke asked her. She nodded her head in agreement. "My mom isn't bad. And I'm not either. It's not fair." Strawberry crossed her arms and mumbled. She wasn't happy at all. Having her blaster with her always made her feel a little safe, and she liked finding new parts for it and seeing what she could add to it. "Back before you saved me from the bullies, inklings thought I was bad and strange. There aren't any other sea urchins here so it's easy for me to be picked on. We both aren't like regular inklings." Spyke tried to cheer Strawberry up, but she still had a sad look on her face. Then, an idea came to him. "Hey! I know what could cheer you up! Follow me!" Spyke insisted. Strawberry smiled a little and stood up. "It's Adventure Time! Yay!" She cheered. Spyke just chuckled and led the way.

* * *

Strawberry was out of breath by the time Spyke let her rest. He had her jump and climb over things to get to an old dusty shack on top of an old apartment building. "Why does it have to be so far? I can't even jump in my kraken form to here!" She complained. Spyke just smiled proudly. "That's how you'll know no one can bother me up here! Come on!" Spyke grabbed Strawberry's hand and pulled her toward the shack.

They went inside and to Strawberry's surprise, the inside seemed to be bigger, and cleaner than she expected. "Welcome to my shack above the kingdom! This is the only other place you'll ever find me at!" Spyke said happily gesturing to the decorated walls.  
From what Strawberry saw, he could've been living there. There was an old bunk bed, a small table with several tools, items, and a stale cake pop on it. The walls had drawn pictures, some with color, and colored lights plugged into an unknown electricity source. There was a single window that looked out to the city. It wasn't much to Strawberry, but it looked like a fun clubhouse. "It's cool. What do you do up here?" Strawberry asked him while inspecting the table. "Not much. Sleep, hide, and gather things. Like this!" Spyke picked something off of the ground and dumped it onto the table. It was a giant shell, with a small creature inside. It was blue with tiny eyes. "Whoa, what is this thing!" Strawberry marbled. "It's called a Super Sea Snail mate, I've heard that if you eat one it tastes awesome." Spyke said as he shook the snail. Strawberry gasped. "If you want to eat this poor thing, do it when I'm not around!" Strawberry told him. Spyke chuckled. "Oh! And check this thing out. I found it by that manhole near the tower!" Spyke said to Strawberry before diving under the bunk beds. "It better not be something gross!" Strawberry chimed as she waited to see what it was. "I think . . . here it is!" Spyke tossed the object to Strawberry who caught it. In her hands she saw a pair of goggles, they were almost like the octling kind. "Cool! My mom use to have something like this! Can I have it!?" Strawberry asked Spyke with joy. "Yeah! You'll look fresh with them on, and I can't wear them. My hair mate, it's too spiky." Strawberry squeaked with joy and twirled around. She then stopped herself and put the goggles on, but to her dismay, her long hair was causing the goggles to slip off. "My hair is too." She said sadly.

Spyke heard the sadness in her voice and he knew a way to fix her problem. He stood up and went back to the table. He picked up a green hair band and handed it to Strawberry. "Here, put your hair up and then try it." He suggested. Strawberry did what he said and tied her hair up. Her ponytail was rather big, and some of her hair still hung in her face. But she put on the goggles, and they fit perfectly. "It worked. What else do you have here?" Strawberry asked Spyke. Spyke smiled.

* * *

Strawberry sat at the dinner table, waiting for dinner to be served by her mother, but she hadn't noticed that both her mother Kellianna and her father Miso were talking to each other in private in the other room.

"Are you sure they weren't from little kids or teenagers? Will your mother even let me into the house?" Miso asked Kellianna. Kellianna just frowned and glared at the ground. "I don't know Miso. The voices sounded mature, older. Plus, the octarians are still on the edge with all of this still. The treaty we have with both is still fragile. If Strawberry is seen again as a threat or a danger, we could be evicted, imprisoned, maybe even under watch. I just don't know what to do Miso. If we end up having to move then, it could be to the countryside or octo valley." Kellianna told Miso. Miso sighed impatiently. "What I'm really worried about is Strawberry. How is this going to affect her? This is were she wants to live. She loves to have ink battles Kellianna, and this is the best place to do that. She's just too young to understand most of this. I don't want to overly shock her." Miso admitted. Kellianna gave Miso a small smile. "Hey, whatever happens, from those phone threats to anything, I'll standby with you." Kellianna reassured hope in Miso, which made him smile back at her.

 **"Mom! When's dinner gonna be ready!"**

Kellianna and Miso walked into the kitchen as Strawberry shouted to them. "Just a second, I was just talking to your father. Who wants noodles!" Kellianna asked her family. Strawberry practically jumped for joy. "Me!" She bursted out. "I second that!" Miso added. Kelianna just smirked.  
Kellianna served the noodles for dinner, and they digged in. Strawberry was being slightly messy with her food, and Kellianna kept on scolding her for her bad manners. "Strawberry, eat right. What has gotten into you today?" Kellianna asked her daughter. "Well, today Spyke showed me this shack he found. He has all sorts of things in it. A super sea snail, five zapfish plushies, tools, and this!" Strawberry pulled out her new goggles from her pocket and put them on. She blinked several times to show them off to her parents. Both Miso and Kellianna weren't glad to see them. "Strawberry take those off." Miso told Strawberry. "But, they're just goggles dad. They aren't hurting anyone. It's cool." Strawberry replied with disappointment. "Strawberry, did you where those in town today?" Kellianna asked her daughter. She nodded yes, and Kellianna gasped. "Take those things off and hide them!" Kellianna demanded. Strawberry flinched at the volume of her mother's voice. "I just wanted to look nice. I didn't mean for anything to be bad. I thought it would be cool to dress up like you mom." Strawberry argued pitifully, but obeyed her mother's order and took off the goggles. Miso, seeing how sad this has made Strawberry, let a long sigh out. "We're sorry Strawberry. Right now it's not a good time for you to dress up as an octoling soldier. Maybe in a few weeks we'll let you wear them again." Miso told her, but Strawberry just stared into her bowl of noodles. "Okay." She responded with. The rest of the dinner was silent, and Strawberry finished her food before her parents.

Strawberry stared out her bedroom window, it was late at night already, but she just couldn't go to sleep. In her hands were her goggles, the ones she was suppose to put away. Strawberry stared at them and remembered how upset it made her parents. She sighed and looked out for the stars. Strawberry held her stare even when her door opened. Her mother walked in. "Strawberry, what are you still doing up, it's late." Kellianna told her. Strawberry just sighed again. "Is this about the goggles?" Kellianna asked her. Strawberry answered her. "Octarians don't even hurt or try to steal for inklings anymore. Why can't I be myself with things I like outside? I don't like it mom." Kellianna sighed and walked into her room. She stood behind her daughter and placed a hand on her head. "I don't like it either Strawberry. But maybe one day everything and everyone will get along. Just promise me, when I tell you to go to sleep, you go to sleep." Kellianna then booped Strawberry's nose which made her giggle. "Okay." Strawberry then jumped back into her bed and pretended to sleep. Kellianna just grinned and left her daughter alone to sleep.

* * *

Three days have gone by since the fight over the goggles, and Strawberry was back to her normal self. Today it was raining, so Strawberry's parents, Miso and Kellianna let their daughter have her urchin friend over under the storm had past. Usually when Spyke comes over, he explores Strawberry's home for her toys, everyday objects that interests him, or just plays with Strawberry. Today, they were playing Hide the Shell. It's a game the two made up where one person hides a sea shell somewhere in an area, and the other or others have to search for it. If they can't find it and give up, the person who hid the shell will find the shell and then they start over.

Spyke loved the game, but was terrible at it. When he was suppose to hide the shell, Strawberry would always find it in under a minute, and when he goes to look for the shell, it takes him about twenty minutes of failing before giving up.  
"Alright! Time to find the shell!" Strawberry started the round. Spyke ran from the hallway into the living room where Strawberry was. She was standing in the middle of the room with a big grin plastered onto her face. Spyke looked around the room and jumped to the space behind the couch. Nothing but dust. He then stood up and spun around. He spotted the entertainment center and dove for the cabinets underneath the tv. No shell, but there was a dvd player with several copies of movies with titles that sounded cliche but classic like "Attack of the Trees" Or "It Came From The Sky 2: Jellyfish Brainwash" Spyke didn't like the sound of them at all. "You givin' up yet?" Strawberry teased Spyke as she watched him run to check under the couch cushions. "No! Not yet." Spyke said with determination.

From the other room, Miso listened to the kids' conversations. He occasional burst out laughing at what they said to each other about the movies. Kellianna had joined him in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Seems like they're having fun." Kellianna said quietly. "Does Spyke know that our daughter plays tricks like hiding the shell in her hair?" Miso asked her. Kellianna just chuckled in reason. "She gets it from you, you did after all surprised me with a wedding proposal and a ring out of nowhere." She teased. "I hope Spyke learns about that family trait quick." Miso said before staring out the kitchen window. Then, out of nowhere, their doorbell rang. Kellianna jumped to her feet. Miso felt fear spread inside of him. Both of them knew that when someone rings the doorbell, it spells danger or emergency for this family. A knock is okay, nothing to worry about. A doorbell ring, it's panic time. "Miso, I'll get Strawberry and Spyke, go answer the door and stall until you know everything." Kellianna instructed Miso before sprinting into the other. Miso stood up and walked to the front door. He could hear Kellianna talking to the kids about playing with them and playing Hide The Shell in Strawberry's bedroom. In five seconds flat all three ran upstairs, Kellianna being the last one up before nodding to Miso to answer the door.

Miso was shocked. Not with horror, but surprised. Three of his good friends, his neighbors, were standing on his porch with their wives, and one police officer. "M-May I help you?" Miso hesitated. The officer only handed him a piece of paper and left. His neighbors however, were planted to the porch, as still as angry statues. "I'm sorry Miso, it's best if you just do it." "Yeah, it was nice knowing you, but I don't want to live by an octarian anymore. The stress, it's too much." "Good luck man, surprised that they finally caught up to ya." That's all his neighbors told him before leaving his property. Miso was stunned. _'Do what? Nice knowing you? Stress? Caught up?'_ Thoughts ran through Miso's head before closing the front door. He then read the piece of paper the officer gave him.

 _By order, complaint, and law, we will evict you from you home within two hours for breaking the treaty of Inkoplis, disturbance of the peace, theft, altering weaponry, and unauthorized construction._

 _This eviction process will be in affect within two hours. If the residents of this property aren't relocated within two hours, they will be arrested._

Miso dropped the piece of paper and was out of breath. "What did we do?" "Miso! Is everything alright?" Kellianna called to him from the top of the stairs. When she saw the piece of paper on the floor, she rushed down to pick it up, but Miso stopped her. "We need to pack our bags and gather our things. We have two hours to move out before we are arrested." Miso said bluntly, which shocked Kellianna. "But we've built a life here, a family, we can't just throw it all away just because of an eviction notice. We pay taxes, the bills on time! Why, why?!" Kellianna was in disbelief. "Well this city and the people here think that we are either a walking timebomb or terrorists! Go get Strawberry packed! I'll get our bags!" Miso was shaking violently now, he had a mix of anger, fear, and sadness stirring inside of him. "What about Spyke?" Kellianna asked him. "Take him with us. If he's been seen with us he's going to be a target. I don't want the little guy to get in trouble for the wrong things." Miso straightened himself out and walked upstairs with his wife. They held hands before separating into their own missions.

"Strawberry come on! We have to hurry! Spyke you too! Grab a bag and throw it into the backyard!" The household was thrown into a panic. Kellianna was packing eight bags. Four with clothes, two with important things in them, two for treasures. Strawberry was nearly on the brink of tears, but Spyke kept her level headed as they tossed the bags out. "Miso! Get Strawberry her blaster! We aren't leaving without at least a blaster for each of us!" Kellianna barked to Miso who was already doing so. He handed Strawberry her own blaster with the ink tank, gave Spyke one too, and put two aside for himself and Kelli. Strawberry was very jumpy while her parents panicked. "I'm sorry you have to be stuck with all of this." Strawberry tried to talk to Spyke to calm down, but it barely helped much. "It's alright. I know this is serious, but I get to go on a road trip with you and your family, kinda." Spyke responded, attempting to make Strawberry feel a little better. Strawberry almost smiled, but then, there was knocking at the front door. Miso went to go answer it, and was greeted with four police officers. One of them was holding a copy of the notice paper that Miso was given. "I'm sorry sir, you have yet to vacate the property. We have to take you into custody." One of the officers said. "P-Please just give us thirty more minutes! We just need to grab one more bag and head out of town! We will leave! Please?" Miso pleaded.  
Both Spyke and Strawberry watched in fear as the officers forced themselves into the house. Miso surrendered and let the officers try to handcuff him. Then, as if by luck, Kellianna ran downstairs with her blaster ready to shoot. The officers saw her and reacted to it. "Put down the weapon Octoling!" One of them shouted at her. "No! I'm sick and tired of you inklings! Some Octolings and Octarians aren't as bad as you'd think! This is for trying to take my home away and trying to arrest my husband!" Kellianna pointed the blaster at one of the officers head. Strawberry gasped when she saw the add ons of the blaster. "Spyke get down!" Strawberry warned him. They both ducked in the knick of time. Kellianna pulled the trigger, and it sent a large ink bomb at the officer. It burst into a large amount of paint, slime, and ink and covered all of the officers. It pushed the officers backwards, two fell onto the front porch, and the other two were pushed to the walls.  
Strawberry and Spyke both felt relief wash over them when Miso stood up and was free of handcuffs. Strawberry was filled with hope again and ran to her parents. She joined them in a hug, but the moment was ruined after the officer's radio went off. " _Did you four arrest the octarians? Hello? Hello! We are sending back up, they'll be there in five minutes!"_ Happy moment ruined. "If we leave now they could still catch us. They'll send us to prison, and Strawberry, where would she go?" Kellianna realized. Miso gasped and then looked down at Strawberry, than to Spyke. "They could send her to Octo Valley, but she might not be wanted. IF they send her to prison, they'll break her. If she runs, she can make it," Miso worried. "if we stay behind and surrender, she can run and be free. She'll be spared." Miso whimpered. Kellianna started shaking her head no. "Our daughter! Out on the streets, all alone, no home, no family! Sure she'll be free but- but she'll be alone Miso. Something will get her killed if she's alone." Kellianna cried. Miso pointed to Spyke, and he whispered. "Spyke has been on the streets, alone. He can help her." Kellianna started to tear up as she realized what was to be done. "I want to live a normal life here though. But, if we stay, they can run. You better not bail Miso." Kellianna teased lightly before kneeling down to Strawberry height. From her pocket, Kellianna pulled out a bandana with blue hues over pink. She hugged Strawberry who was crying as well before handing her the bandana. "Strawberry, you need to run away from here. Run away with Spyke to wherever he hides at. Me adn your father are going to stop the bad guys so you can do that. Do you understand?" Kellianna told her. "Mommy, I love you and dad. I don't wanna leave." Strawberry cried. Kellianna sighed. She handed Strawberry the bandana. "This is my lucky bandana Strawberry. Your father gave it to me, and now, you have to keep it safe."

Miso was starting to cry too. But he didn't start bawling yet. He motioned for Spyke to come to him. Spyke did and looked up at Miso. "Now Spyke, after today, you two are going to have to stay be each other's side. Don't let her get into trouble, and keep her safe and well. Promise?" Miso told Spyke. Spyke gave him a weak smile. "Of course mate, you have my word." Spyke replied. Miso nodded his head and both him and Kelli stood at the doorway. They watched as Strawberry and Spyke ran out the back door. "Maybe, if we are lucky, we'll see Strawberry again." Miso said. "How about one last ink battle Miso? Our last team match. What do you say?" Kellianna asked Miso as sirens went off in the distance. "Sounds lovely my love." Miso said before giving her a small kiss.

* * *

Spyke opened the shack door, a bag of treats and whatever money he could find from pick pocketing. Strawberry was on the top bunk, she was falling in and out of a nap and when she heard the door open she sat up with a yawn. "I brought back food!" Spyke said victoriously. Strawberry smiled and got out of the bunk. Spyke placed the food out on the table and they both started to sort through it. "Chips, store sandwiches, cake pops, and tofu. Wow, you found a lot today! Any newspapers?" Strawberry was curious to see if there was any news about her parents. "No, but on the big tv in the plaza it said something about your house. But nothing about you or your mom and dad." Spyke answered her question, which slightly made her feel sad. It's been two weeks since the incident. Strawberry was already feeling homesick, and worst of all is the fact that she could be a fugitive now. "Let's just eat." Strawberry's tone sounded disappointed. Spyke noticed that. "Do you want the cake pops?" Spyke offered Strawberry. "No, I don't really feel that hungry. I'll just have a sandwich. Then a nap." Strawberry's mood didn't change. Spyke's mood darkened a little. _'I hope things get better soon. I hate seeing her like this.'_ Spyke thought as he bit into his sandwich. He then stuck out his tongue and peeled something off of it. "Ew, tomato." He said. He then looked to Strawberry who had climbed back into bed. She didn't even giggle from it.

* * *

 **Me: Now they are both urchins.**

 **Julie: Cool.**

 **Me: What's cool about it? I had to send two characters to prison! My heart hurts a little even.**

 ** _PEACE OUT!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss Dork: Time skip powers GO!**

* * *

Spyke leaned against the wall, waiting for his customer to come by. "For the love of! Where is this kid at!" Spyke was becoming impatient. It was turning to the colder seasons and so the weather was more chilly. Spyke didn't like the cold that much. Even with all of his spikes and a jacket on, which he _found_ he could still feel the cold around him. "H-Hey!" Spyke turned to see an inkling walking toward him. "Finally. Look I found the shoes you wanted. Took forever to find them." Spyke leaned forward and picked up a pair of sneakers. The inkling was a yard away from him. "How much i-is it?" The inkling was stuttering. "About 6,000 gold." "Six thousand gold! But I barely got to 12K!" The inkling complained. "Well you want them or not? I can't give these back and you can't get anything else unless you take it!" Spyke told the inkling. "Alright. Here!" The inkling hand Spyke the money and Spyke gave him his shoes. "Wait a minute, why doesn't it have those abilities that the other guy had!?" "I never promised that mate." With that, the inkling left. Spyke smiled. "'Bout time, I can finally get out of this cold alley." Spyke happily admitted. He took off and walked out into the plaza. Nothing new was going on. Just cold temperatures. No one had ink battles in this weather. Unless you wanted the ink to freeze. Across the street, Spyke could see Strawberry inside Ammo Knights. She was chatting with Sheldon about something. Spyke walked in and stopped their conversation.

Strawberry waved to Spyke and picked up her blaster from the counter. "Thanks Sheldon. See you later!" She gave him a smile before running to Spyke's side. Then they both started walking back home. Back to their shack. "How did the trade go?" Strawberry asked. "Alright I guess, but I hate this cold." Spyke said. Strawberry smirked. "What should we do now?" Spyke asked his companion. Strawberry tapped her chin and then pointed her blaster at him. She had been modifying it over the few years. "Ink battle?" She offered. "If you try to have an ink battle in this weather, the ink will freeze. It hard enough to make money in this weather." Spyke said. "Well I can't find a battle until spring comes again. Like every year." Ever since Strawberry became old enough to fight in team ink battles, she had been making money like wild fire. Battle after battle, everyday. Of course it wasn't enough to get anything great. They still had the shack, they just bought food and other things with the money. Whatever else that couldn't be bought, they stole it. Strawberry wasn't so proud of stealing. Neither was Spyke. But they needed it, because in the winter that's when Strawberry can't battle. No battles, less gold earned. "Well I don't want frozen ink stuck in my spikes. Especially with ink that you tampered with." "Hey! It's the only way to make it slow, slime and paint works perfectly!" Strawberry defended herself. Spyke gave her a small shove, and then Strawberry laughed. But then, her laughter stopped. Spyke right away noticed something was wrong and he looked ahead. Up ahead there was a small inkling boy, around the age of 7. He was running with all his might. Behind him were three inklings way older and taller than himself. The three were about the age of Spyke and Strawberry, 13 years old. "Where ya goin' tike! We ain't done playing with you yet!" One of the three inklings shouted to the one they were chasing after. Spyke recognized him. So did Strawberry. It was one of the bullies that messed with Spyke back when. They hadn't seen him for years. The young inkling spotted Spyke and Strawberry and ran to them. The inkling hid behind them. "Help me!" The inkling begged the both of them. Spyke braced himself for what was going to happen next. The other inkling caught up to them. The green one only smirked.

"Well, well, ain't it Spyke the tike! And his freak friend. Long time no see." He said to them. Strawberry grit her teeth. "What do you think you're doing to this kid! If anyone is the freak here it's you guys!" Strawberry said to them. "Please, we watched the news. Your parents are in prison right? A bunch of scum." The inkling cackled. Strawberry looked hurt, and this made Spyke ever so angry. "Listen mate! I've met her parents and they are a lot better than any of your parents are!" Spyke shot back. "Oh you've met her parents! For what? Their blessing! Ha!" Spyke blushed slightly and glared at them. Strawberry let the kid to escape and took a step forward. She pulled out her blaster and pointed it at them. "Do you wanna be frozen to this pavement bud? Huh?" She asked him. The inkling didn't flinch. "Hey, if you wanna have an ink battle with us, then enter in the tournament!" Strawberry quirked her brow. "Tournament?" She repeated. "Cove, give them a flyer." The green inkling ordered. One of his minions handed him a flyer and he gave it to Strawberry. Strawberry read it out loud.

"Test your trust and your skills in the Tournament Shell Rusher. Teams of two to three will fight in a battle royale in an arena. Any ink blaster is allowed, the tournament sign up dates are anytime during this winter, and will begin on the first day of spring. Dare to enter?" Strawberry looked back up at the inkling. "Last team standing gets a prize. A medallion, and brand new Aerospray MG. In gold." Strawberry scoffed and shoved the flyer into her pocket. "If you wanna fight us, do it there. We're entering and we are gonna win." The inkling bragged. "Get out of my sight." Strawberry told them. They left without a word.

* * *

Strawberry was staring up at the ceiling, thoughts flowing in and out of her head. She was holding the flyer in her hands. Spyke was at the table, trying to take a snail out of it's tiny shell. "What if we entered in the tournament?" Strawberry asked out loud. Spyke didn't bother to look up from the snail. "You'll win, but with me I won't stand a chance." He answered. Strawberry sat up and said, "But I could teach you how to win," She jumped down from the bunk bed and dropped the flyer onto the table. "what you do think?" She asked him. Spyke looked up from the snail and at her. "I want to beat those bullies into the ground too, but there might be fifty other teams we have to go against just to find them! I don't know." Spyke said while he picked the snail out of the shell. Strawberry turned away before Spyke could eat it. "I could cover you, and you'll just assist me with the target. This could be fun." Strawberry reassured. Spyke sighed and smiled. "You really do want to enter in this thing, don't cha?" Spyke smirked as Strawberry shook her head. "Alright, where do we start?" Spyke asked. "We need to figure out what type of blaster you can use best. I think you might be more of a sniper." Strawberry said. She then picked up her own blaster and gathered up several parts. "I can make one for you, and I can also make mine with a bit more range. This is gonna be awesome!" Spyke stood back as he watched his friend go to work. She had pieces of paper by her, already writing notes and drawing sketches. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Ready! Aim! Fire!"

Just within five days Strawberry had built a small training course on the rooftop and the buildings around them. She set up targets high and low or cardboard cut outs of inklings and had made a charger for Spyke.

Spyke on the other hand was having a hard time aim and shooting. He aimed up at a target, shot it, but his hands were moving the charger too much and moved it out of place. It missed big time. "Spyke! You need to keep your hands steady! If they're shaking it's not going to be a good shot!" Strawberry advised him. "I know, it's just tough. You had years to practice this, I've only had like wot, two weeks!" Spyke's accent came out in a voice crack. Strawberry sighed. "We still have time for you to train. Just keep it up, and I'll work out the kinks." Strawberry loaded up her splatling and pointed it at the target Spyke missed. She hit it dead center. Spyke straightened up and got ready to aim again. "Ready?" Strawberry asked. Spyke nodded his head.

* * *

Strawberry was walking from booyah base, she had picked up a head band for Spyke at Cooler Heads and as usual in winter, it was cold as ice. "Hopefully with this he can aim just a bit better." Strawberry commented before putting the headband away and pulling up her bandana to cover her mouth. Spyke wouldn't be back to the shack in an hour so she had time to prep for the next training session. _'If we want to win the tournament, we need to be prepared.'_ She thought.

 _ **"Hey Octarian!"**_

Strawberry stopped dead in her tracks. She knew who that voice belonged to, and it came from behind her. She grabbed her splatling and turned around. It was the green inkling again, this time he had his blaster pointed at her. "What do you want?" Strawberry growled. "How's Tike doin' with his charger? Not so good ain't he?" The inkling asked. "He's doing much better. By the time we see you and your goons in the arena, he'll be stomping you out and other left and right." Strawberry bragged. The inkling just smirked. "Yeah right." He scoffed. "See you losers in the arena." The inkling then shoved her aside and walked on. But he paused for a moment. "Good luck chum buckets." He said before walking on. Strawberry's anger had risen high. _'I'll get him back in time. Just you wait you.'_ Strawberry's grip on her blaster tightened. "We'll prove you wrong." She told herself.

* * *

Spyke sat down quickly. He was out of breath and was freezing. "Why so many laps! You're gonna kill me mate!" He complained. Strawberry was jumping on her toes and smiled. "You have to do a lot of running in an ink battle, especially when dodging. It wasn't that hard, was it?" Spyke stood up and gasped for breath. "It was 30 laps around a block in the cold!" He told her. Strawberry stopped her bouncing and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, time for target practice. You have the headband I gave you?" Strawberry asked. Spyke took out a purple headband and used to to take his spikes out of his face. He picked up his charger and was ready to aim. "Right corner! Rooftop!" Strawberry called out. Spyke crouched and aimed in the direction she said. He shot at it and the shot hit the target, only by three inches. "Good, but try it again." Strawberry then stood behind Spyke. "Middle! To the left!" Strawberry called out. Spyke aimed down an alleyway. One cardboard cut out was standing behind an abandoned dumpster. He shot it, but his charger recoiled and made his aim got up higher then expected. "Ah, I see what's wrong." Strawberry said. She walked up to Spyke and grabbed his hands. "You need to keep it steady. If you shoot it and it goes wild, the aim isn't going to be good." Strawberry readjusted his aim, and all the while Spyke was blushing. When Strawberry let go Spyke tried to hide his face. "Left! Ground level!" Strawberry called out. From what Strawberry showed Spyke, he aimed at the cut out and held on. This shot was a little better. "Middle! Right! Ten seconds!" She called out. Spyke quickly shot his targets as Strawberry counted from one to however long. His record time was 22 seconds. Strawberry stopped at 15. "15 seconds, better aim. Good!" She praised. Spyke smiled at his accomplishment, but the moment was short lived. "Not great though. This time hit three targets in under 10 seconds! We won't stop until the sunlight goes!" Strawberry added. Spyke's smile disappeared and Strawberry noticed it. She dived at him and embraced him. "Hey smile! By the time spring comes you'll be greater than me!" Strawberry reassured Spyke who was smiling again. "Thanks Strawberry." He murmured.

* * *

Strawberry was still up. She was doing maintenance on Spyke's charger, and it was way past sundown. "Strawberry. You need to go to bed." Spyke groaned as he tossed and turned in the bottom bunk. "How can I sleep when there is work to be done! I just figured out a way to improve your skills by changing and swapping out parts! Ha ha!" Strawberry exclaimed before continuing on with her work. Spyke just let out a groan. His legs were killing him. He tried to sleep, but sleep wasn't going to come easy for him.

The next morning proved it.

Spyke was dozing off and taking micro naps all the while Strawberry was trying to wake him up by yelling. Spyke still made about have his shots.

"Maybe if we go get you some coffee or something you can wake up." Strawberry and Spyke were walking into the city after training had ended earlier. "I guess." He yawned. "Do we have money for the coffee though?" He asked Strawberry. "Just enough! Now come on!" Strawberry then grabbed Spyke's wrist and dragged Spyke closer to the coffee shop.  
When they went inside however, Strawberry's smile disappeared. The green haired inkling they met before was there with his goons. "Great. Not these jerks again." Strawberry groaned. "Maybe we can ignore them. Come on." Spyke walked further in and got in line to order. Strawberry was on her guard, what happened last time she saw the jerk she was unprepared. Spyke's turn to order came and he ordered something for Strawberry. Strawberry handed him the money and they paid. Just then, a barista called out an order. "Coffee for a Cole, Kale, and Onyx!" Strawberry watched the green haired inkling get up and walk towards the counter. The inkling noticed them immediately. "Hey! What a surprise! It's the octarian and the urchin!" The green inkling picked up the cup labeled Kale and gave Strawberry a smug look. "Have anything to say octarian?" Kale asked her. "Half octarian to be correct. Get your facts straight jerk." She told him. "Right. I've seen that little set up you've got for the urchin. Cardboard at different places, no wonder Spyke sucks with a weapon!" Kale insulted Strawberry. "How long is it until spring?" Strawberry asked them. "One week. See you then you urchins." One of Kale's goons answered her. "Coffee for a Spyke and Strawberry!" The barista called out the order and Strawberry turned to her. She picked up her cup of coffee and walked out the coffee shop. Spyke grabbed his coffee, glared at Kale and his friends and ran after Strawberry.

Strawberry was fuming with anger as she drank her coffee. Spyke was still trying to cool his down with the icy temperature around them. "One week Spyke. One week." Strawberry reminded him. "One week." Spyke repeated.

* * *

Spyke had never felt a week go by so slowly before in his life then the week before spring came. Strawberry had turned from his friend into a general. He was just glad that all the training with his charger was over. He had bigger things to stress over. The tournament was mere minutes away and Spyke was jittery. "Alright, here are your numbers. Find your platform and wait there." One of the tournament hosts were instructing the teams on where to go before the battle began.

Strawberry was stone faced. Both Spyke and Strawberry walked through the arena. There were sniper nests all over, flat areas and dead ends. Each team had their own corner of the arena. There were 12 teams, and Strawberry's trigger finger was itching to pull the the trigger of her splatling blaster. "Alright, Spyke I think the best plan here is to take control of center," Strawberry told Spyke. "Good plan. But wh-" Strawberry cut him off. "everyone is going to do that Spyke. If you want to go after splats first thing the center is going to be that place. Take the outsides and the sniper nests, then we can control the arena." Spyke nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan. Which direction fir-" Yet again, Spyke was cut off. This time by the speakers overhead of the arena.

" **Welcome one! Welcome all! To the freshest turf war battle since turf wars began!"**

The announcer's identity was revealed on a several flat screen tvs all around the arena. It was a Inkling with neon hair colors and bows. **"It is I! The loveliest inkling idol you've ever known! Shelly! I've been hosting the Inkoplis News Reports and now here I am!"** Strawberry and Spyke chuckled at Shelly. "Aight she that famous inkling? She's hosting this!?" Spyke asked. "She's actually really cool." Strawberry commented right before Shelly spoke up again.

 **"True to my nature, I love turf wars! But since my acting career has taken me away from the fields, I decided to make this tournament! The last team standing gets the reward of a golden aerospray MG and a pure gold medallion! But, I've decided to add a twist!"**

Both Strawberry and Spyke exchanged a look of worry and confusion. "A twist?" Spyke question. Something clicked underneath their platform and two robotic arms reached up towards them. The robotic arms snapped on watches to their wrists and disappeared back under the platform. **"If your teammate gets to far away from the others, this special watch will splat them instantly! And if there is more of your team's ink on the arena, the more gold you will receive at the end of the battle!"** Shelly announced. All over the arena were shouts of anger and disapproval. However Spyke and Strawberry were stunned. "Gold if we splat enough turf? And we have to stay close by!" Strawberry loaded up her splatling and Spyke was startled. He then readied his charger.

 **"The Battle will start in ten seconds!"** Shelly announced with a big smile.

"Alright Spyke! Stay close to me and keep an eye out! Take out the others and cover ground!" Strawberry reminded him. Spyke nodded and tied his spikes back with his headband. The countdown started, and when it reached zero, a loud firework popped up into the air. Spyke and Strawberry sprinted away. They covered their area and then ran off to the left. There they encountered three inklings. They all had rollers with them. "Charge!" One of them shouted. Spyke was the first to fire. His shots missed the pink inklings, but it bunched them together for Strawberry's attack. She pulled the trigger of her splatling and a flood of purple ink hit the the opposing team. All three were hit, and they were close enough that it splatted them almost instantaneously. "Let's move!" Strawberry ordered.

 **"Team Rosemary has been splatted!"**

 **"Team Ink Warriors is out!**

Shelly announced the names of teams one by one who were already out. In the first five minutes six teams were out of the game. Strawberry and Spyke were none of those teams. Kale, Onyx, and Cole weren't one of them either.

"Spyke! Keep up! We have to keep going! We need to see if anybody is at the center!" Strawberry barked at Spyke as he leaned against a wall to try and catch his breath. "Mate . . . I would if I could! But . . . I wasn't built for running fifty laps around this place!" Spyke said in between pants and gasps of air. "We still need to go get those jerks! They could be anywhere! Come on!" Strawberry dragged him away from the wall and pulled him into the center. Four teams were going at it. Strawberry pulled Spyke up to a snipers nest. "Alright Spyke, you know what to do." Strawberry said to Spyke. Spyke readied his charger and picked a target. It knocked the inkling over and then the killing spree began. After one fell, his teammate went to help him up. From there they both were splatted. Then the inkling who shot them was hit next. "Dominos!" Spyke said as they watched the teams go down one by one.

 **"Four teams out that quick! My what a show that was!"** Shelly commentated as the flat screens around the arena changed. It showed a map of the arena with two icons on it. One was a purple spike ball, and the other was a green striped black dot.

 **"That last two teams remaining! How exciting! These maps will show them their location until they are within 8 yards of each other! Oh let's see who's going to be the best of the best here!"**

Strawberry looked at the tv screens and gasped. The green striped dot had disappeared along with their own symbol. She grabbed Spyke and got the both of them out of the line of sight. " _The jerks are nearby!"_ Strawberry whispered to Spyke. Spyke nodded and listened carefully. As did Strawberry.

"They have to be around here somewhere! I saw their icon disappear!" Spyke heard voices below the sniper nest. "They're hidin'! Stay on your toes!" Strawberry was hearing them too. She quietly climbed down the sniper nest along with Spyke. " _I stay behind me. I'm going to ambush them when I see them. Got it?"_ Strawberry whispered. " _Yeah. Be careful."_ Spyke whispered back.  
Strawberry had barely turned the corner when she saw the last trio walking away from them. The two black haired inklings had rollers, and the green one named Kale had a regular aerospray MG. Strawberry smirked and ran up behind them. "Hey jerks!" She shouted at them, causing them to turn around. "Guess who's gonna win!" Strawberry then pushed the trigger of her splatling. Then again. Then again. Nothing activated. Strawberry looked at her ink tank in surprise to see that it was empty. She then looked at the trio in front of her. An evil look was exchanged between the trio. "Spyke! Run!" She shouted before sprinting away from the trio. "Get them!" Kale shouted. His goons started chasing after her with their rollers. On the other hand, Spyke and Strawberry were running away as if their life depended on it. "Why did you blaster work!?" Spyke asked during their run. "Out of ink!" She answered him. "We need purple ink and fast! To our platform!" She ordered.

* * *

"Where'd they go! Don't tell me you lost them!" Kale and his team were argueing as Strawberry and Spyke eavesdropped around a corner. " _Does it work yet!"_ Spyke whispered to Strawberry as he felt dread crept into his soul. " _Now I think something is broken! I was so busy keeping you fit and trained and forgot about myself!"_ Strawberry whispered to him as she smacked her blaster. It made a loud choking sound, and both Strawberry and Spyke froze. "Hey I heard something over here!" Strawberry grabbed Spyke and they both ran in the opposite direction of their pursuers. "Hey I found them!" Spyke looked over his shoulder and saw all three members of the other team chasing after them. "We have to do something Strawberry! Or else they'll catch us." Strawberry was still trying to fix her blaster and she just groan in frustration. "Why won't you work!" Strawberry growled. Then, disaster struck. Strawberry tripped and fell, leaving Spyke running ahead of her. He skidded to a halt and turned to Strawberry. She was getting back up, but Kale's team members were already on her. _'No!'_ The words echoed in Spyke's head. In a speed even he didn't know he could perform, he took out his charger and aimed at Onyx and Cole. Two shots to slow them down, four more to splat them. When Spyke got them out, all there was left was Kale and Strawberry. Spyke helped Strawberry up as Kale arrived.

"Huh, you aren't as bad of a shot as I thought Tike." Kale said to Spyke. "I guess it's just me and you two. Let's rumble." Kale loaded up his aerospray. Spyke shot at him, but he wasn't quick enough like before. Kale dodged them easily and aimed right at Strawberry. Strawberry took out her splatling and pulled it's trigger. Strawberry then realized what was wrong with her blaster. It was jammed, and it was going to overload with the ink. When it finally unjammed, Kale's fire was outmatched by the explosion of purple ink. Spyke and Strawberry watched as Kale was hit with the ink, and was splatted.

 **"We have our winners! Team S congrats on the win!"** Shelly shouted over the intercom.

Strawberry stared in disbelief. Her blaster was practically broken now, but it gave them one last win. Spyke on the other hand was relieved. "For goodness sake I'm never running that much again!" Spyke shouted with relief as he brushed some ink off of his face.

* * *

Both Spyke and Strawberry were given a golden medallion, the golden aerospray MG and a sack of gold for the amount of gold they covered. Shelly was talking to them as the others teams gathered up to receive their gold. "So you are telling me that you two have been living on your own for how long?" Shelly asked as she brushed back her neon locks. "A few years now." Strawberry answered them. "Why don't you two just move into an apartment by now? You make enough gold with all of these battles and what not." Shelly wondered. "Well no matter the amount of gold we get, we go through food like crazy. We're fine where we are." Spyke said. "What I really want to know is if your blaster is alright. I noticed that it wasn't normal like the others. This is the making of someone who knows a lot about turf wars." Shelly told them as she admired Strawberry's broken blaster. "My mother was an octarian. She taught me everything she knew." Strawberry blushed as Shelly looked over her broken blaster. "Well, since you have a brand new aerospray, what are you two going to do now?" Shelly asked them. "Make this thing better! It's not the best blaster I've held." "Well I'm going to drop dead for a few decades. I've never ran that much in my bloody life!" Shelly chuckled at their answers. Then she ruffled her hair and pulled out a business card. "You know, I don't normally do this often, but I would like to keep in touch. Here is my card in case you need anything. Want a vacation, you can travel with me for almost a year touring and give tips and commenting on battles. I even have internships if you like something to do!" Shelly offered Spyke the card and Strawberry took it. "Thank you. I hope we hear you soon." Spyke mumbled as a crowd had started to gather around them. Shelly spotted a filming camera and gave a joy chuckle. "Well shell ya later you two!" Then she was off.

 _'Internships with an idol of turf wars and fame, I could get noticed, my dream to be a remarkable weapons maker.'_ Thoughts floated and drifted through Strawberry's head as Spyke whistled a cheery tone. "That Shelly girl is weird ain't she?" Spyke asked. Strawberry snapped back to reality and smiled. "She's cool to me. She use to be all over the battle arenas before she got her big break in the news show. I just wonder though . . ." Spyke quirked his brow when Strawberry trailed off. "She said she had internships, and if I can get one, it could be my big break! I always wanted to make cool weapons for inklings to use and be well known for my knowledge. It's just a thought I had." Strawberry mumbled. "Well you can call her to see if she had any internships for stuff like that. If it makes you happy. Just be sure to remember me when you become famous." Spyke said before giving Strawberry a friendly shove. Strawberry giggled and shoved him back. Then she gave him a hug. "You're a great friend Spyke." Strawberry sighed. Spyke smiled and returned the hug. "Urchins for life?" He asked Strawberry. "Urchins for life." Strawberry repeated back to Spyke. Strawberry smiled as the sun was setting. Hope filled her heart and she ran up ahead. "C'mon Spyke! The faster we get home, the faster I can start upgrading this piece of junk!" She told Spyke who was walking as slow as a turtle. Spyke smiled. He watched as she ran off in the sunset. Then something sparked inside of him. _'Huh? Weird. She looks, kinda different in this light.'_ Unaware of it, a dust of blush appeared on his cheeks. _'Probably nothing to worry about.'_ He pushed the feeling in the back of his head and walked on.

* * *

 **Miss Dork: Shelly is the equivalent of the Squid Sisters, but with more of a Sardonyx look and personality. She was there before the Squid Sisters became popular. What is going to happen next then since Strawberry and Spyke bested the old jerks of the past? What will happen?**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update. My sister's family had to stay in my room and I didn't have much time to write/type. And then I discovered a new obsession for a character called Jack Spicer and now I'm drawing a 12 days of christmas thing with a character of mine. Hopefully now I can get these out faster, and that the paragraphs aren't too chunky. Oh well! Nothing is perfect. lol**

 _ **PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**_


	5. Sorry

**I truly am sorry guys. The last chapter I wrote took me ages to write, it kinda, felt like a chore I had to do. I had the tab open all that time, and all the while instead of working on it, I was busy with looking up tumblr things and drawing on deviant art.**

 **I barely have anything written for the next chapter. I lost that spark that drove me to write. I really wanted to write and finish this story, to tell you guys about Strawberry, and how she fits into the world of Splatoon and with Spyke and everything, but, I can't fulfill that anymore. I'm sorry guys. Please don't hate me for this, but I'm putting this into a hiatus.**

 **Now, when I said hiatus, I mean, maybe one day, during 2016, maybe in one month, I might start writing for this again. There is always potential for something great and wonderful, just from a blank piece of paper. So again, I'm sorry for doing this, and please don't hate me. I hope you guys can understand that I just can't write for this story right now. It's better to tell you guys now then to continue writing without that little spark of inspiration and fun to go with it, and it is definitely better to tell you guys now instead of just abandoning the story, leaving it incomplete and without saying anything to you guys.**

 **Sorry,**

 **~Miss Dork**


End file.
